User blog:Goddess of Despair/Gestapo vs Służba Bezpieczeństwa
Gestapo Nazi Germany's secret police force takes on Służba Bezpieczeństwa (former Polish secret police), Poland's secret police force. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Gestapo Backround Origin-Nazi Germany. Service-1934-1945. History-The Gestapo was Nazi Germany's official secret police force. The term "gestapo" is an abbreviation for its formal name, Geheime Staatspolizei. Formed in 1934, the Gestapo was lead by Schutzstaffel officer Heinrich Himmler. They were deployed to investigate and combat enemies of the state. It had complete authority over investigations in treason, espionage, and sabotage. During the second World War, the Gestapo included 46,000 members. As the persecution of Jews progressed throughout Germany-held Europe, the police force was also assigned to keep imprisoned Jewish people in check. They were also given orders to detain, and execute, Jews. Many of the Gestapo members include former police officers, SS regulars, and other government agents. Each member had to have received police training prior to enlisting into the Gestapo. Loadout Służba Bezpieczeństwa Backround Origin-Poland, 1956. Service-1956-1990. History-The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was the former secret police organization of Poland under communist rule.The Służba Bezpieczeństwa was founded in 1956. It was a security service under the protection of the communist system inside Poland through the control and penetration into all structures of social life in Poland and Poles who lived abroad. From 1956-1968, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa saw little action. After 1968, it was revived as a stronger body and was responsible for implecating political repression. It's most notable and infamous case was the torture and execution of the Catholic priest Jerzy Popiełuszko in 1984. The SB is also suspected of killing anti-communist student Stanisła Pyjas and Catholic priest Stefan Niedzielak. The SB disbanded in 1990 after the fall of communism. Several SB operatives have been tried for their crimes since 1990. Loadout Voting/battle information Battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in an urban enviorment. Voting is in the form of points, 2 point for descriptive edges or 2 paragraphs. 1 point for 2 paragraphs or edges that are not that descriptive, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends on April 9th, 2013. Battle Gestapo Służba Bezpieczeństwa The Gestapo move into a warehouse cautiously. They have heard that the Polish Home Army has been getting supplies from the warehouse and the Gestapo want to shut it down. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa has begun to introduce the Polish Home Army with more modern weapons to resist the Nazi regime. Hearing movement in another room, the lead gestapo quietly opens the door and takes aim. He fires a burst of gunfire from his STG, taking out a surprised Polish agent who was playing cards with one of his comrades. Another Polish agent stood up and drew his Wanad, pelting the Nazi with bullets. The other German police bust into the room, as the Polish officer reloaded his Wanad. He flipped the table he was near and hit behind it as bullets soared over his head. He fired blindly over the cover with his pistol but failed to hit anyone. He reloaded his weapon as a several rounds were shot through the table he was behind, easily penetrating the wood. The Gestapo forces leave the room and continue to search through the warehouse. They entered a larger room then before, which appeared to be the Służba Bezpieczeństwa’s base of operations. Before they had time to look around their surroundings, the Służba Bezpieczeństwa had assembled behind an improvised cover of anything they could get their hands on and open fire with Kbkgs. The Germans scatter, but one is not fast enough and gets cut to ribbons. The Poles continued to fire, littering all objects around with bullet holes as the Gestapo scurried about the room. The Polish leader motioned for his men to split up. He set down his kbkg and drew his preferred pistol, the Wanad. The Gestapo leader stalks two Służba Bezpieczeństwa. He feels in his clothing and brings out his dress dagger. He sneaks up behind a Służba Bezpieczeństwa and grabs him with his left hand and then thrusts the dagger through his chest. The Pole in front of him hears the noise and turns, opening fire immediately, riddling him with bullets. Suddenly a pistol round meets its mark on the man’s skull. The two Gestapo move up and see their leader’s corpse. The give a quick salute and then move to find the last Służba Bezpieczeństwa. The Pole quietly lies in wait as the Gestapo continue to investigate the area. The Germans pass the homemade fortifications the Służba Bezpieczeństwa set up when suddenly several rounds hit a Gestapo in the chest. The Polish officer quickly ducks behind cover as the final Gestapo sprays rounds at him from his STG-44. The weapon suddenly makes a click and refuses to fire. The Pole quickly leaps over his cover and pulls the trigger of his Wanad, but like the STG, it refused to fire. The Pole quickly put his pistol in his holster and drew his Ka-BAR as The Gestapo pulled out his dress dagger. The German slashed high, but the Służba Bezpieczeństwa parried and kicked him in the groin. The German roared in pain as the Polish agent thrusted his knife into his side. The Służba Bezpieczeństwa tears out his knife as the Nazi crumbles to the ground. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion Służba Bezpieczeństwa won this battle thanks to the fact that they have more advanced technology. Category:Blog posts